The discovery of high transition temperature superconducting oxides over the past six years triggered an international race to develop high temperature superconducting (HTS) materials. For many applications, in particular electrical power generation, the required HTS materials must operate at high current densities in magnetic fields, and possess adequate robustness, flexibility and critical current tolerance of strain. The stringent performance requirements of the HTS materials has demanded the development of new processing materials and techniques which impart improved superconducting and mechanical properties to the material.
Any improvements in material or process that can beneficially affect the superconducting and mechanical properties of the HTS material are highly desirable.